Open Up Your Eyes
by MrsMalfoy12345
Summary: A shadowhunter from Glasgow meets the vampire Damon Salvatore. They know they can never be together. Can their love survive?
1. Fangs and Physics

**Hey! Another fanfiction from me. I've never written a vampire diaries one or a fanfiction with shadowhunters so this will be a challenge, I've never written anything with chapters and I've never written anything without Kimberly (DragonBlade1000) reading it first so I guess it's a first time for everything.**

It's not possible to love someone but hate them as well. That's what Allie Branwell told herself all her life. People who were hated stayed hated and love well she loved no one. She was happy to be alone. She lived by her sword. Bending away from the words of the clave. This was what she though and believed that was until she met him.

She was starting her new mundane school. She had been kicked out of the last few for damaging property. That wasn't her fault. The demons kept coming for her. She was just doing her job. This though was her last warning. If she got kicked out of here she would be made to train at the Glasgow Institute under the watchful, evil, slightly scary eyes of Mrs. Martin a batty old shadowhunter who looked as if she should have been six feet under centuries ago. Allie was going to try this time. She had just received her timetable from the school office. Damn! Physics. She hated physics it made no sense. She dragged her feet up the stairs of the three floored school until she got to the top. She took a deep breath as she knocked the wooden door of the physics classroom. She looked through the glass of the door as a short, plump man with grey hair walked out and introduced himself as Mr. Jamison. He told her to go in and wait at the front whilst he got me a jotter from the storeroom. Great she though. She walked into the class with a wave of confidence that cam naturally to her. She could see girls and boys alike staring at her. No wonder she thought. She was beautiful. Waist length black hair, startling blue eyes with gold pinwheels around the pupil, a tall muscular frame and perfectly shaped lips. Her makeup was applied so she had deep red lips and Egyptian looking eyeliner. It gave her a strange dangerous look that suited her perfectly. The teacher walked back into the room stumbling slightly. Must have been drinking she thought with a silent laugh.

"Right then miss um…" he said in a croaky voice.

"Branwell." She said

"Let's see if we can find you a seat." He said handing her a yellow jotter.

She scanned the room. Her eyes falling upon a boy with black messy hair, dark eyes that looked as black as his hair and an un-naturally pale complexion. He smirked at her. His teeth bright white. His canines slightly more pointed than they should be. He knew she could see them. He nodded and flashed her a cheeky smile confirming her suspicions. He was a vampire. Years of training told her to watch him. Keep away from him yet monitor his behavior around the mundanes. Her gaze lingered on him until Mr. Jamison's frog like voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"Well I think I may have found you a seat Miss Branwell." He croaked.

She nodded.

"Beside Damon." He pointed to her seat.

Oh by the angel no she thought. Him. She was going to have to sit with a vampire for who knows how long. Maybe Mrs. Martin wasn't such a bad idea after all. She walked gracefully over to her seat at the back of the class and dropped her bag on the floor unceremoniously before sitting down on the hard, cold seat. She caught a few boys staring at her. She smiled. Poor mundies. They don't know what's hit them.

She pulled out her pen and started copying from the white board into her jotter. The teacher left after a while saying he had to go and print something from the office downstairs. Of for a drink more like Allie thought absentmindedly drawing runes all over her page.

"A shadowhunter I see before me?" a deep, beautiful voice which sent shivers up her spine asked her.

She turned to face Damon. He was smirking and looking at her jotter. Her eyes widened when she realised he could see them.

Keeping her cool she replied "Correct and is this a vampire seated beside me?"

"How clever Allie." He said in his dark mysterious voice.

She froze "how do you know my name?" she asked

"I'm Psychic." He replied

"A psychic vampire scary" she mocked

"Not really I just read the front of your jotter." He smiled warmly for a change.

She laughed against her will. Her hand flew to her mouth. They both burst into laughter.

He held out his hand "Damon Salvatore."

She just looked at it "Allie Branwell."

"You know your accent confuses me." He said knitting his brows in mock confusion.

"How is that?" she asked.

"Well here we are in London and yet you don't sound English." He explained.

"I'm from Scotland." She said

"Where?" he asked playing with a blue ring on his hand.

"Glasgow." She replied looking at the ring.

"Nice place," He smiled "but America is the place to be."

"Says you." She muttered.

"Yeah warmer most of the time."

"So Damon," she asked "how long have you been a vampire for?"

The bell signaling the end of the period rang and Damon left the class not answering her question.

How polite she thought. She checked her timetable. Scrawled over her classes was a mobile number. A note at the bottom read.

Call me from your Psychic vampire.

Damon realised. I've only known him for less than an hour and now. She smirked. He's on my murder and make it look like an accident list.

**So how's that for a first chapter? I hope you guys like and please review. Free cookies for all (may not contain real cookie) Constructive criticism is welcome but please mind what you say.**

**Love Sophie(MrsMalfoy12345) **


	2. Plots and Monkey Bars

**Sorry I forgot to put this in the last chapter but I own nothing.**

**Damon's P.O.V **

God she is so infuriating he thought. Her and her little shadowhunter superiority. She thinks she's the boss eh? Well I'll soon show her. She won't be towering over me for longer. The queen will be off her throne. She'll bow down to me.

He had just come from a boring English lesson with her. She was put beside him. Again. It had been worse than physics. Her hand flew up at every question. She rhymed off the answers as if reading from a book. It had been amusing at first. Her hand shooting up, the fierce determination in her eyes, the slight smile she gave whenever she got an answer right… Stop it! He told himself. You can't think of her in that way. She's a shadowhunter. You're enemy. She is nothing. Yet try as he may he couldn't get her out of his mind. Her raven hair and her beautiful eyes. Every detail stood out in his mind. She was the only girl who had made him feel like this. Well not the only. There would always be her. The one woman he had loved. She was gone. He pulled himself out of his reverie. Now was not the time. He saw her waking past him towards the vending machine for water. She walked calmly and confidently strutting slightly. He glared at her. That's it. He needed to stop her. He was the boss of this pathetic little mundane school. For years he had been the only person in the school not completely human. He used his influence to feed on unsuspecting humans whenever he wanted. And now this was in jeopardy. He though for hours about what he would do. It struck him half way through his maths class. He was going to force her out of here. He was going to get her into so much trouble they would kick her out. It'll be over soon. She will be gone and she will annoy him no longer. A little voice in the back of his mind whispered to him. Is that what you really want? He shoved the thought down. Yes it is. Nothing can be done to stop me. Nothing. Not friendship, not a want to see her annoyed. And certainly not love. He could never love someone like her. He was done with love. He didn't need love. He was Damon Salvatore. Powerful and feared. Love would only hurt him. He had once heard someone say that to love is to destroy. He had learnt that the hard way and he was never going to let that happen again. He felt cocky about his plan as he walked to his next class. Physical Education. When he entered the gym he found her swinging from a set of monkey bars. They were about six feet from the ground. He walked towards them smirking. He was going to try to knock her concentration to make her fall. It would be easy. I mean come on I'm Damon Salvatore he thought. She looked down and saw him.

"Oh you again." She sighed.

"Yeah me." He smirked.

He kept on talking to her trying to make her lose concentration. He could see even her shadowhunter abilities were making it difficult. They should make a rune for that he thought. A rune to protect yourself from annoying vampires. But then there would be less fun for me.

"Salvatore!" his coach shouted.

"What?" he replied.

"Get over here now." He said.

Damon sighed. "See ya later Nephilim."

"Bye." She smiled.

He started to walk over to his teacher but turned at the last minute. A black trainer flew right into his face knocking him backwards. She had kicked him. She had actually kicked him. She waved mockingly as he walked away with a sore nose. So this is how she wants to play it well two can play at that game.


	3. Meetings in the mist

_**I own nothing guys. :D**_

**She hadn't meant to kick him. She didn't know why she had done it. She couldn't help but be happy as a rush of triumph went through her. It had been a split second decision. She had been jumping down from the monkey bars and as she was in the air she extended her leg slightly. He wasn't supposed to have turned around. So it wasn't her fault. Right? The wave though. That had been meant. It was in her opinion better than a witty comment. She smiled to herself watching him walk away holding his nose. Serves him right she thought. Coming and annoying me like that. Something was nagging in the back of her mind. She didn't want to hurt him. And yet sometimes she wanted to drive a Seraph blade into his unbeating heart. Snap out of it. You're stronger than this. Boys mean nothing especially him. These thoughts left her shaken for the rest of the day. **

**A chill ran through her as she walked down the empty street leading to her aunt's house. She was staying with her aunt and uncle for a while as they were the only family she had in London. They were nice and left her alone. Most of the time. Her uncle was a bit nosey though and always wanted to know how things were with her training. Like he cares he's a healer. He doesn't fight like the rest do. Well not always. There are times when he does but they don't happen often. Her aunt was a quiet, timid woman who most would think had never held a blade before. In truth she was a warrior who would strike fear into the hearts of those who heard the stories of her many battles. She rubbed her hands together. Winter was coming. She checked her watch. She should have been back an hour ago. They won't care though. Probably think I've gone to training. She had skipped training that day. She had gone to the park instead to clear her mind. Every thing was confusing her right now. Making her question things she had never questioned before. Things she had always been sure about. A black crow flew across her path making her jump back in surprise. It landed on a fence at the other side of the road. She kept walking but her eyes flickered every so often to where the crow was perching. It was watching her. She had never been a fan of animals but she never wanted to hurt them. This though was scary. It put her nerves on edge. A fog rolled in within a manner of seconds. Allie blinked a few times. A dark figure emerged from the fog. A tall young man with pale skin and dark eyes. He flashed a smile she would recognise anywhere. Damon. **

"**Hello miss kick your face." He smiled.**

**She sighed and walked on right past him. He followed her walking at a speed which kept him always at her side. They walked in silence. They had been walking for a while and yet the fog was as thick as ever. The silence was killing her and her throat burned with dehydration. **

"**So I guess I'm not getting a hello then?" Damon said.**

"**Hello Damon." She mocked.**

"**So want to explain why you kicked me?" he asked.**

**She shrugged.**

**He turned to face her and put his hands on her shoulders. **

"**Why?" he asked again.**

"**I'm sorry." She muttered.**

**He tightened his grip. "Why?"**

"**Let go." She said.**

"**Not until you tell me why." Damon demanded.**

"**Let me go!" she spat.**

**He didn't. She glared at him.**

"**Fine don't." she said peeling the glamour off herself. She wriggled in his grip trying to get free. She kicked his knee. He flinched slightly. **

"**Let me go you coward." She challenged.**

**He loosened his grip ever so slightly. This was enough though. She writhed free and drew a blade placing it at his throat. **

**Damon laughed "Go on do it."**

**She raised her eyebrows in a challenging way.**

"**You can't though can you" he smirked.**

"**Sanvi." She said confidently.**

**The blade suddenly glowed with an angelic light. The runes blazing. Damon scrunched his eyes up the light almost blinding him.**

"**Ok Ok Ok I get the point please put the sword down." He pleaded **

**She lowered it slowly "Don't ever do that to me again understand?"**

**He nodded. **

"**Goodbye angel girl." He said.**

**The fog cleared as quickly as it had come. Allie looked around in confusion. Damon was gone. That sneaky. Grr she thought. I'll kill him next time. He tries that again and he'll regret the day he was reborn.**


	4. Never bite an undead cheerleader

I own nothing

What a woman he thought. She tries to kill me twice in one day. Well she didn't try and kill me the first time but that's beneath the point. She was brutal and violent. And he liked it. He didn't really care for girls who relied completely on boys. He needed someone who could take care of herself and still love people. It was out of the question though. He had told himself this. She was out of bounds. He had put himself in a depressed mood after the incident in the mist. He needed something to cheer himself up. A little flirting and feeding didn't sound too bad. He knew exactly where to go. The cheerleaders would be coming out of practice around now. Perfect. He drove back to the small high school at the edge of the city. It was surrounded by thick forest and green fields. It was like any normal high school. You had your popular kids, sporty people and geeks. The football pitch was at the back of the grounds and the cheerleaders would be there for their practice. He had a particular girl in mind. She was a blonde, skinny girl with dull green eyes and far too much makeup. She was one of those girls who would stab her best friend in the back for anything and thinks she is the best. Damon liked feeding from those girls. They would do anything for the schools hottest boy. Gosh they would even kill for him. That's the way he liked it. He liked to feel superior to everyone. He pulled into a parking space and walked over to the pitch watching in amusement as the footballers kicked the ball up and down the park at what they thought was a fast speed. To him it was like a snails pace. He could outrun all of them easily. He took of his black sunglasses to find his target. He saw her flirting with one of the subs. He smirked his classic smirk. When she saw him she stopped and flashed a bright smile. She waved the human away and flounced over to him.

"Hey Damon fancy seeing you here." She said.

"Hello Trinity." He smirked.

She flirted and talked like a little schoolgirl for the next few minutes as Damon planned how he was going to get her away from the crowd without attracting too much attention. He considered his options. One: he could walk right across the pitch with her to his car or two: he could take her to through a backdoor into one of the schools gyms. There was no contest.

"Hey Trinity why don't we go somewhere a little more private." He grinned.

Her cheeks burnt bright pink. She regained her composure after a minute.

"Sure." She smiled.

He took her hand and led her towards the gym. She followed with her hips swaying. He let go of her hand when he got inside and darted to the other end of the gym.

She put on a mock sad face "Do I have to chase you baby?"

He hated it when they did that. Assumed he was their 'baby' after they had just met. No matter they never remembered what had happened anyway. He strutted towards her smirking. He always enjoyed this part. She pulled him close to her and he leant in for a kiss. Might as well humour her he thought. He kissed her pinks lips sweetly. His eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain on his bottom lip. He looked Trinity in the eyes. She raised her eyebrows. Damn he thought as he was slammed into the wall at the opposite end of the gym.

"Did you really think I was that stupid?" Trinity asked with an evil in her eyes.

"Well you certainly hid your genius T." he said.

"Don't call me that." She threatened.

"How long have you been here for?" he asked.

"Oh not long. Well long enough to find out about you." She smiled sweetly. A smile which didn't match the expression of pure hatred in her eyes.

"Was it that easy?" he questioned her.

"Well if you know how to find out those kind of things it is." She stated proudly.

"So what are you doing here? Not trying to steal my food source are you? I mean stealing looks like the sort of thing you would do." Damon said with an odd glint in his eyes.

She bared her fangs at him grabbing his neck trying to strangle him. So that's what it feels like he thought.

"Let me go." He chocked.

She laughed a high pitched laugh. "Why would I do that?"

A door opened at the other end of the gym but only Damon noticed. He didn't show it on his face even when he saw who it was. Allie motioned for him to be quiet as she crept forward holding a Seraph blade. Damon smirked as she neared. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Well why?" Trinity demanded.

Allie was now right behind her. "Maybe because there is a very dangerous shadowhunter standing right behind you."

Trinity's eyes widened in complete and utter shock.

"Turn around." Allie said.

Slowly Trinity turned around. She was shaking in fear. Some downworlders were fearless of some things but shadowhunters drove fear into the hearts of most.

"Get out of my sight and stay clear of this city." Allie spat.

Trinity glared at Damon once more before stalking out of the gym. Allie put her sword away. She started to walk away.

"Thanks." Damon said.

She merely nodded.

"Why did you help me?" he asked.

She shrugged "I don't know."

And with that she left. Great Damon thought. Almost killed and saved by her all in one day. She better make up her mind on whether she hates me or doesn't because right now… I'm not sure of my feelings.


	5. Enter The Old Bat

I Own Nothing

Allie walked out of the gym cursing under her breath at her and Damon's stupidity. His stupidity for picking out a vampire like Trinity to annoy and her stupidity for helping him. He had looked genuinely afraid when trinity had been choking him. Well Allie knew what that felt like. He had done the same thing to her barley two hours before. Serves him right she thought. She didn't know what to do. He made her angry and mad yet she wanted to smile at the very sight of him. She was worried that her heart might get the better of her and her mind and sensibility would have to take a backseat. She wouldn't let that happen though. She wouldn't let a boy change her. She would never fall again. She had made that mistake before and she had learnt heartbreak the hard way. Damon wouldn't win. She would. She would stay clear of him. She wouldn't stir up trouble unless it was necessary. Avoiding him was the best option if she wanted to stay where she was and not have to move to the Glasgow Institute. She found herself outside the front door of her aunt and uncles house. It was a small cottage built of dull, grey stones that always felt cold to the touch. The windows were made of old stained glass showing red and pink roses under a light blue sky. They looked a bit to cheery for Allie's liking considering the professions of those living in the house. The door was painted pillar box red and had a bronze door knocker and unseen to the eyes of mundanes the knocker was covered in faint runes. Mainly runes of protection. The cottage though small had two floors. Well the second floor was an attic room. That was where Allie slept. There was a spare bedroom in the ground floor but Allie had insisted on being put in the attic. Knowing she was the only one who spent any time up there she could relax whenever she stepped foot through the little wooden door. The house seemed quiet. Too quiet. Allie shoved her key into the lock of the front door. She swore. The door never opened for her on her first go. She had to resort to an unlocking rune. She silently slid her stele into her pocket and drew a Seraph blade as she shut the door. She crept stealthily into the kitchen trying not to make a sound.

"Uriel." She whispered.

A shadow was cast across the dark floor of the cottage kitchen. Allie took a sharp intake of breath as the shadow moved closer to the door that she was standing paralysed in. In a moment she would be able to see whoever it was. She raised Urial slightly getting ready to attack. The shadow was now standing in front of her. What she saw made her lower her blade instantly. A plump old woman with wild grey hair and a long, beaky nose was standing before her. The woman was short and her eyes were as grey as her hair. Her back was bent over from the hard work of her years and black marks still stood out against her wrinkly, pale skin.

"What do you think you're doing swinging a blade around like that Alexandra?" she said in a hoarse voice.

Allie grimaced. She hated being called her full name.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Martin I just thought something had happened that's all." She mumbled.

"Well nothing has you stupid girl." She snapped in her Scottish accent.

Allie thought about how long it had been since she had heard an accent like that other than her own as she mumbled another apology.

"Well your aunt and uncle are away to Idris for the accords meaning I have been left to take care of you and continue your training for the next few weeks." She said without affection.

"A few weeks!" Allie screeched.

"Yes I told them to enjoy Idris for a while seeing as they haven't been there in a good few years." Mrs. Martin replied.

Allie sighed. Great and I thought I was getting away from the old witch she thought.

"I'm going to my room." She said crossly.

"Not before you make me some tea." Said Mrs. Martin sitting down in one of the comfy armchairs in the sitting room.

Allie stormed into the kitchen muttering about the many ways she could torture the bat.

"I heard that." The bat said from the sitting room.

Allie poured the tea and burning her hand as she took it into the sitting room. She offered it to Mrs. Martin who gestured for her to put it on the table. She set it on a coaster and walked out of the room into the hallway. She noticed a large black suitcase as she walked over to the stairs leading up to the attic. Romilda Martin, Glasgow Institute it read. So that's her name Allie thought. She had never once bothered to ask of what her name was. It had never bothered her. She trudged up the stairs deliberately making as much noise as possible.

"Keep it down!" A hoarse voice screeched.

Allie sighed and slammed the attic door. She flopped onto her comfortable bed and picked up her school bag. It was black with white runes decorating it that no one could see unless she took the glamour off of the bag. Allie emptied the contents onto her bed. She picked up her timetable and scanned her classes. She had gotten a new timetable almost two weeks ago. Had she really been here that long? Her old one had been shoved into the back of a drawer. Allie bit her lip thinking about Damon and how he had given her his number. She slowly opened the drawer and pulled out the piece of white scrunched up paper looking at the number that had been written in careful, curving handwriting. The number was still visible though the writing had become illegible days ago. Allie picked up her mobile phone and dialed the number. He answered on the second ring.

"So it's not enough seeing me three times in one day you feel the need to call me as well?" he said with his regular attitude.

She laughed quietly and involuntarily.

"So what do you need?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up tonight maybe go for something to eat? She asked biting her lip in her usual nervous gesture.

She heard him laughing on the other end.

"If you don't want to come its cool I have plans anyway." She said with a similar attitude as his.

"Oh no I'll come where are we meeting?" he asked.

She knew he was smirking. A silence came over her. She hadn't thought about this part. Damon stopped her mid thought. "What about your place?"

"Sure." She said quickly not thinking of the consequences.

"Alright I'll be there at around eight." He said.

"But you don..." she tried to say but Damon had hung up.

She put the phone down. There was plenty of food in the kitchen all she had to do was get old batty out of the house. An idea struck her. She didn't have to leave the house. She just had to stay out of the road of Allie and Damon. She could go into another room and do something. She could go to the spare room and sleep for instance. Perfect Allie thought.

She walked down to the sitting room to find Romilda dozing on her seat.

"Mrs. Martin why don't you go to bed." She said.

Allie felt a wave of pleasure sweep through her as the old bat jumped out of her skin. Romilda blinked a few times and stood up shakily.

"Where is the spare room girl?" she asked.

"This way." Allie replied taking her out into the hallway and down the corridor until they reached a white, wooden door.

Romilda muttered something about being quiet as she slammed the door in Allie's face. Allie smiled and waited outside the door until she heard the old woman snoring before she went into the kitchen and made some food. Sandwiches and packets of crisps were what came of her time in the kitchen. She ran up to her bedroom at quarter to eight and changed out of her black gear into a wine coloured dress that was sleeveless and finished just below her knees. She didn't know why she was dressing up. She just was. She pulled her hair into a ballerina bun and placed a jeweled butterfly clasp at the side of her head. She slid into a pair of black pumps and walked over to her mirror to apply makeup. She was just finishing putting on red lipstick when the front door bell rang. She finished and straightened herself up. She walked down the stairs trying to act casual. The bell rung again. She took a deep breath and opened the door.


	6. Could It Be Love?

I Own Nothing

Damon stood at the front of the little cottage in which Allie stayed with her aunt and uncle. He had changed into a white shirt and black suit trousers. He had fixed his hair and he didn't know why. It was only some food with his enemy. He had decided to call her that. He was going to be civil though as she had helped him earlier that day. He was her outline through the glass on the door. She opened the door and he couldn't help but stare. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a short wine coloured dress and her hair was done up in a bun with a jeweled clip at the side. Her marks stood out against her pale skin. Black against white. They covered her arms and there were a few on her legs. There was single rune on her neck. An iratze he noticed. How did she get that? He thought. She smiled at him and his heart did a backflip.

"Hello Allie." He said nervously.

"Hello Damon, do you want to come in?" she asked smiling.

He nodded as she led him into the cottage. It was quite small but it looked nice and homely. She took him into the kitchen.

"Cola or lemonade?" she asked.

"Cola please." He replied.

She poured the drinks and they stood in silence. She was biting her red lips. He looked her up and down. She was beautiful. More beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. Her eyes were like the sea yet they had a pinwheel of gold around the pupil. A stray strand of black hair fell around her face. He smiled at her. Maybe they didn't have to be enemies.

"Damon I'm sorry for running off without an explanation today and for kicking you my mind has been all over the place and…" she said

"It's all right I was out of line today." He said

She smiled brightly then looked at the food. There were sandwiches pilled on a white plate and a few packets of crisps were beside them on the kitchen worktop.

"As you can see my cooking skills are very mediocre." They laughed.

"Well I do like sandwiches." He said still smiling.

"Come on I'm starving." She said.

He picked up the plate for her. She raised an eyebrow at him then walked into the hallway. She gestured for him to be quiet as she led him into a small study at the back of the house. He followed her into the room and placed the plate on the floor beside where she had laid a bottle of cola and the packets of crisps.

"Carpet picnic how sophisticated." He mocked.

"Be quiet and eat." She laughed.

They ate the sandwiches in almost silence until Damon started making jokes about Mrs. Martin whom Allie had told him about before they started eating. She laughed a lot that night and he could tell she hadn't laughed in a long while. Damon kept noticing little things about her that made him feel fuzzy and warm inside. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous, the way her eyes lit up when she laughed. Her laugh was bright and beautiful. It wasn't too loud or too big. It was perfect like everything about her.

He got up all the courage he possessed "You look beautiful tonight Allie."

She blushed furiously "Thank you Damon."

They talked and talked. He complimented her as much as he could.

"God Damon why couldn't it have been like this from the beginning?" she asked.

He sighed "I don't know but I wish it could have been."

"Damon I think I…" she said breathlessly.

"Love you." He finished.

He leant over to kiss her. She leant over to meet the kiss. Just as his lips brushed over hers they heard a door slam. They both jumped. Both of their eyes widened.

"Mrs. Martin!" they said in unison.

Damon jumped up "What do we do?"

The old woman's voice carried across the hallway "Where are you girl and who are you with? I heard you laughing."

"Damn." Allie swore.

Damon's eyes darted all over the study resting finally on a tall oak closet. Allie followed his gaze. She sighed.

"Get in." she whispered trying not to laugh as they both bundled into the closet. They made it just in time as Mrs. Martin hobbled in to the study. Allie and Damon were in each others arms grabbing on for dear life afraid to be found. Mrs. Martin walked all over the study looking in every inch of the room. She finally came to the closet. She eyed it curiously. She muttered something and limped out of study. Damon looked Allie in the eye. She smiled up at him.

"Where were we?" he asked in a hushed voice.

He leant in and kissed her. She returned the kiss and this happened a few times until they heard Mrs. Martin in the kitchen.

Damon snuck to the front door and waved a goodbye to Allie. He jumped into his car and drove to his lodgings feeling on top of the world. A light was on in the front room of his two storey home. Damon walked through the front door and into the front room. He looked around wildly. No one was there. He felt a chill go down his spine. He was just about to turn as something heavy hit him on the back of the head and everything went black.


	7. In Dreams

I Own Nothing

She slowly let the front door close watching Damon walk away. She smiled inwardly as she quietly scaled the stairs and sat on her bed. She lay down and stared at the ceiling. She loved him and he loved her. Was that true though? Did he really like her? Was he just pretending and trying to hurt her? So many questions whirred around her mind. She was very tired. Her eyes kept closing and she finally got into her pajamas. She brushed her teeth in the small downstairs bathroom. She looked into the mirror. A crack in the glass distorted her image slightly. She started to take her hair out of its bun when her eyes found the scar at the side of her face. She stopped and stared. He had been able to see it all night. The scar was a pale white line running from the outside corner of her left eye and ending in line with the corner of her lips. The scar had been acquired in a fighting accident a few years before and had served as a constant and painful reminder of how she had been betrayed by someone who she thought had loved her. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose to calm herself down. Her breathing had gone to a quick pace and she hadn't even realised it. She opened her eyes and looked at her reflection one final time. Her face was flushed and her hair a mess. She fixed her hair and covered her scar with it like she did every day. She relaxed and the glamour she had carefully put onto herself came off leaving her runes visible. She walked back up the stairs and switched on her bedroom lamp before turning the light off. The lamp cast a faint glow over the bedroom. She got into bed and looked at the photographs on her bedside table. There were three photos all sitting in silver frames. One was of her mother and father sitting side by side on a beach, one was her and her three best friends Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood and Alec Lightwood. They were shadowhunters from New York that she had seen every time she went there with her parents. The last photo was hidden just behind the other two. It was of a boy with dark brown hair, tanned skin and green sparkling eyes. He was beaming at the camera. The sun was shining on his hair making it look like warm, melted chocolate. His name was Taren and he was a shadowhunter from Glasgow. They had grown up together learning to fight. Their friendship had blossomed into love one summer. She had been stupid though and let her heart run away with her. He had broken her heart and she hadn't loved since. The photograph stirred old memories that she had kept locked away for a long time. She turned to face the other wall and fell into sleep which had been beckoning to her ever since Damon had left. She fell asleep with an image of Damon and Taren looking straight at her imprinted in her mind.

_She felt weightless. Like she was flying. A long corridor stretched out in front of her. A single dark brown door stood at the end. She knew what was coming. The same dream had haunted her nights for a long time. She walked down the corridor getting closer and closer to the door. She tried to stop like she did every night. Her body wasn't her own though. She moved until she was right in front of the door. The seconds dragged on. A tear ran down her pale skin leaving a perfect straight line. The doors opened as if in slow motion. She tried to close her eyes to stop herself from seeing what was in front of her. The dream felt so real. In a way it was. It had happened and this was her mind reminding her as a punishment. Taren was standing in the middle of a large library. He had his arms wrapped around a tanned girl with flame red hair. Her brown eyes spotted Allie and she jumped away from Taren who turned and tried to explain. He used many stupid excuses. She wasn't listening though. She felt so betrayed. A hollow felling filled her chest. She thought he had loved her. The red headed girl stood awkwardly beside him playing with a strand of her hair. Allie glared daggers at her. Instinct and rage took over as she ran at the girl knocking her to the ground. Taren grabbed Allie from the ground and slapped her hard across the face. He told her not to touch the girl and dropped her back to the floor. Allie's vision blurred as she was kicked in the ribs by the red head. They started to walk away hand in hand. Allie stood up breathlessly and drew a sword from her belt. She raised it but before she could do anything a flash of silver cut across her vision and slashed her face. Blood poured from the cut where earlier tears had been. The girl with the red hair walked away from Taren but as she got to the door she turned to Allie and smirked. It had been her who had thrown the dagger._

"_Let us see who can love you now that I've decorated your face." She laughed._

_And with that she was gone. Allie cried as she stumbled to a mirror to examine her face. A long cut ran half way across her face covered in scarlet blood. Allie slid down the wall and cried a feeling of betrayal clouding her mind and heart._

She sprang up from her bed. Cold sweat dripped off of her. The sheets were a tangled mess and one of the pillows had fallen from the bed. She stood up wobbling slightly and walked to her dressing table. The alarm clock that sat on it read 5:30AM. She sighed and walked downstairs. I guess it will have to be an early breakfast today she thought.

**Please tell me what you think it would mean a lot to me xxxxxxxx**


	8. Dangerous Dealings

I Own Nothing Other Than My Own Characters!

Damon came round eventually. Black spots dotted his vision. He blinked for around a minute before they finally cleared. He wasn't in his front room anymore. He was in the cellar at least he though he was. He was sitting in a stiff, wooden chair with splints of wood sticking out in places. His wrists were chained to the arms of the chair. Some shards of wood were touching his skin. He shifted to get away but the shards got closer to his skin and hurt more. A bright light suddenly enveloped the room as a door opened to the right of him. A tall, muscular man with dark brown hair entered the room. He left the door open slightly. The light was dimmed so the man's face couldn't be seen. Damon eyed his outline curiously.

"Hello Damon." The man said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Who are you?" Damon asked getting straight to the point.

"That's for me to know and you to…" he replied.

"Dot, dot, dot I get the point." Damon cut in.

"It seems you do," the man said "now down to business. It's known that you despise shadowhunters and the Clave. Is this true?"

Damon laughed "As true as I sit here now."

The man merely sneered. "Well I have a proposition for you."

Damon eyed him curiously. "Well?"

"I need you to steal something for me. Something that means a lot to the Clave." He said.

"I'm not a common thief." Damon said.

"Oh really?" the man raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Damon returned with an amused glance.

"I will pay you well." The man tried to convince him to join his cause.

"I don't care. I have enough money to last me thousands of years." Damon laughed at the man's stupidity.

"Is that your final answer?" he asked.

Damon sighed. "Yes now let me go."

"Fine if you are sure. What a pity you might have been able to prevent a death." The man sighed.

Damon's eyes flew up. "What do you mean?"

The man smirked. "Well the object in question belongs to a friend of yours. Now if we can't take it from her without a fuss we must get it in anyway possible which means your friend will have to die."

"What friend?" Damon asked.

"The Branwell girl. She owns a very important object and so far we have been unable to recover it. We have tried everywhere she goes without success." The man sneered.

"Don't you touch her!" Damon spat.

He writhed in his chair trying to get free. Anger flared inside him. He wouldn't let this idiot hurt Allie if it was the last thing he did. He knew now that he did love her. He wouldn't let anyone touch her. She was his responsibility now.

"I wont if you join me." The man smiled.

"You idiot!" he screamed.

"Do we have a deal?" the man asked.

Damon sighed heavily. He nodded "Yes."

"Good." The man smirked.

He let Damon out of his chains. Damon tried to punch him. He missed.

"Don't try that Mr. Salvatore. Remember we know about you and Miss. Branwell." The man said.

"Get out." Damon demanded.

"Alright but remember not a word to Miss. Branwell about this or you will be the one dying." He warned.

Damon nodded.

"What exactly am I supposed to steal?" Damon asked.

The man turned. "The Book of the White."

Damon exhaled a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. He was going to betray her. Betray her to save her. He was dealing with life and death. And he would make sure the only death would be the man who was pulling the strings. He would be the one to kill him for daring to threaten Allie. He was apart of Dangerous Dealings and he would come out on top.


	9. Craziness In The Classroom

**I Own Nothing Other Than My Characters :)**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life has been extremely hectic recently meaning I barely have time to even think up ideas but. Please review it would mean the world to me as I am thinking of writing a sequel but I can't if I don't know if people like this one :) **

She looked around the school canteen frantically. She hadn't seen him all day. He told her he would meet her at lunch so they could talk. She had been nervous about it ever since she had gotten his text. She knew things could go two ways from here. He could tell her that he really did love her and wanted to be with her or the most likely he would tell her he was sorry and that it had all been a mistake and that he didn't want anything to do with her. She sighed and sat down at one of the many long, white tables in the hall. She sat away from the crowds trying to stay unknown. She pulled out a book from her bag and tried to take in the words. Nothing went in though. She couldn't concentrate. Her brain just didn't want to think of anything other than Damon and his dark, warm eyes. The eyes that understood everything she had been through without even asking about it. She told herself not to think about him. She told herself to get on with her day like she always had. She told herself that things shouldn't have to change from the way they were before all because of one kiss. She lost herself in the world her book painted for her. The words consumed her and brought her into their sweet embrace. She had always loved books. She loved them more than people a lot of the time. They never judged the person who read them. She had always found an escape with her books. The bell signaling the end of lunch sounded and she dropped her book into her bag. Her mind went blank as she tried to remember what class she had. She looked around to see if she could see anyone who might have been in her classes. A tall boy with a leather biker jacket caught her eye. She walked quickly to try and catch up with him. He was talking to a boy beside him and was being followed by a group of girls. She rolled her eyes and followed. He walked over to the wide set of stairs just beside the school office and started to walk up them laughing with the boy beside him. She broke into a jog and caught up with him but she couldn't reach him because of the throng of girls. He stopped abruptly outside a classroom on the first floor. The classroom was empty so far apart from the middle aged woman sat at the desk at the front. Allie ran up to the boy once all of his followers and friends had went their own way to classes. He turned to her and she saw an unexplainable sadness in his eyes.

"Hello Allie." He said quietly completely unlike himself.

She nodded a hello because she couldn't bring herself to speak. Something was wrong with him and she needed to know what had brought a man so calm and collected to a quiet, saddened boy.

The teacher called them in and told them to take a seat. They both sat down and she explained to them why they were the only ones in the class.

"The rest of the class is at an assembly but I thought the two of you should finish your essays. So you have the next hour to complete them to the standard I expect of two students of your abilities. I have to go to a meeting with the rest of the English department so please behave yourselves." She said.

They both nodded and took their essays from their folders and got to work. The teacher observed them for a few minutes before picking up her bag and leaving. They could the click of her heels as she walked down the corridor to the English staff room. They sat in silence for half an hour. The only sound was the scratch of their pens on the paper of their essays. Damon put down his pen and stood up. Allie watched him curiously. He walked over to the classroom door and checked the corridor. It was empty. He smiled and shut the door. He turned to her and looked her in the eye. She looked back at him.

"I'm sorry." He said "I'm so very sorry. I should have come to see you today instead of ignoring you. It's just I thought you would have told me that the other night was a mistake and we should stop it before things get out of hand."

She stood up and walked over to him. "Oh Damon I would never have said that. I love you. I really do and." She took a deep breath "I want to be with you no matter what."

He pulled her into his arms.

He whispered into her ear "I love you too."

She hugged him and felt his strong arms around her. She never wanted it to end. She didn't want anything to come between them. Neither did he. They both knew though that one thing could stop them and it would try. The one thing that Allie crumbled for. She would always need to put it first. The Clave. They would try to stop them being together. But they would never let that happen. Damon leaned towards her and kissed her passionately. She lost herself in his warm embrace and found her self kissing him back. A bell sounded for the end of class. They flew apart when they heard the teacher's high heels coming down the corridor. Allie straightened herself up and fixed her hair which was now showing off her scar. Damon adjusted his jacket and packed up his work. She followed and handed her work in. The teacher looked at them both in an odd, scrutinizing way. She let them leave the class but just as they reached the door she called after Damon.

"Mr. Salvatore you have a spot of lipstick on your cheek." She chuckled.

Damon blushed and wiped the red spot off his cheek. Allie laughed and they left. They walked together hand in hand until they got outside. Damon jumped in his car.

"See you later Allie." He smirked and drove off.

Allie watched him leave and started to walk home. She didn't notice the dark shadow watching her.


End file.
